clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SxEsinead95
Hi, SxEsinead95! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SxEsinead95 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 22:04, November 22, 2009 I love lava lamps Lol... --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) TurtleShroom's Message. Here it is I would be honored to be used by Google for news and educational purposes. Creeped out... -but honored. I would have to figure out what he's doing, but still. In the USA, if you truly feel it is a violation of privacy, 'it is your constitutional right to sue them. The Fourth Amendment guarentees the right to privacy invasion without a warrent. Coupled with other laws, Google may be breaking the rules. I encourage you to persue what you think is right. Sue Google, make history. The justice system is an amazing thing. You will need a lot of research and evidence to make a good case, but you could indeed win it. Keep your records and proof. If you see the van again, ''take a picture of it''. Note the man, the man's actions, maybe take a picture of the man driving. Get the license plate number. I don't know about British privacy law, but if your nation is anything like mine, you have a valid case. '''Get a good lawyer. If I lived near you, I'd try and represent you for free (anyone can be a lawyer for anyone, you can even be your own lawyer at least in the USA). I said: You will need a lot of research and evidence to make a good case, but you could indeed win it. Keep your records and proof. If you see the van again, take a picture of it. Note the man, the man's actions, maybe take a picture of the man driving. Get the license plate number. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Developers developers developers developers developers developers developers!! † 02:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: In U.S. transportation law, the street/road is owned by the government. In fact, if something falls on a street, it's the government's responsibility. Trees have fallen on our street a bit before; my grandfather always calls the county's cleanup services. I ask him why he doesn't do it, and he replies that it is on the Feds' street, so it's the Feds' responsibility. He could easily clean it, but he wants the service used. :) I say sue them. ---- Well, what he's saying is entirely up to opinion. Suing isn't the best option, and I don't think your privacy is being invaded that much, although I'm not you, so I don't really know what's really going on. Also, if you lose that would suck for you. Oh, and remember not to make one of those blogs again. That's what talk pages are for. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol.. I don't want to sue.. I just want the pictures removed, as a violation of my privacy. My Aunt is a barrister, I'll ask her. I'll email google maps becuse me and my parents don't want pictures of a private lane and house (and girl), in public use.. SxEsinead95 23:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC)